An optoelectronic component emits or absorbs light. The optoelectronic component is for example a light emitting diode, for example an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a photodetector or a solar cell. An OLED includes an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system may include one or a plurality of emitter layers in which electromagnetic radiation is generated, a charge generating layer structure composed of respectively two or more charge generating layers (CGL) for charge generation, and one or a plurality of electron blocking layers, also designated as hole transport layer(s) (HTL), and one or a plurality of hole blocking layers, also designated as electron transport layer(s) (ETL), in order to direct the current flow.
In OLED development there is currently a discernible trend toward segmented luminous areas. An OLED can be segmented and therefore may include a plurality of OLED elements. The OLED elements can for example be electrically connected in parallel and/or share at least one common electrode. By way of example, two OLED elements include the same cathode, but have organic functional layer structures separated from one another and anodes correspondingly separated from one another. In this case, the OLED elements can be driven and used as a uniform luminous area. However, the OLED elements can also be functionally independent of one another and/or be driven independently of one another. One difficulty here consists in driving inner OLED elements without current leads to said inner OLED elements disturbing the luminous image and/or the appearance of the outer luminous areas. Hitherto, inner luminous regions which are represented by means of inner OLED elements and are intended to be luminous independently of outer luminous regions have been led as far as the edge at at least one location. Self-contained inner luminous areas have only been possible hitherto if there is no longer any further luminous areas situated outside the corresponding luminous area.
In the region of a continuous luminous area it is known, in the case of one of the electrodes, to form an electrically conductive current distribution structure which extends like a net over the corresponding luminous area and contributes to a uniform distribution of the electric current. The current distribution structure may include for example a plurality of rectilinear current conducting sections which are integrally connected and form predefined angles with one another. By way of example, a current distribution structure is known which includes a structure consisting of hexagons, for example regular hexagons, wherein the sides of the hexagons represent the current conducting sections and the angles formed may be for example 120° in each case. The current distribution structure can also be designated as a busbar structure, and the current conducting sections can also be designated as busbars.